Love Is Just A Feeling
by LivenLifeUp
Summary: Four years on Max and Fang find one another again. But with Fang ready to drop everything to be with Max, and Max wanting to live her new life, nothing seems to be working for them. But will they find a way to be together, or will this just be a repeat of four years ago? This is a sequel to my fanfic Age Is Just A Number which i strongly recommend reading first! FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back! And I've got to say, it's bloody good to be!**

**Please read my Fanfic 'Age Is Just a Number' first as this is the SEQUEL and will be pretty hard to follow if you haven't read the first one!**

**My lack of knowledge on the geography of America is so appalling so I'm just going to apologise in advance. When you look at a map of Ireland it would only take about a day, maybe a day and a half to drive the entire length of the country, so I am pleading ignorance and hoping that you all just over-look my idiocy!**

**Now!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Fang's POV**

I looked at my reflection in the small bathroom mirror, straightening my tie and fixing my hair for the hundredth time. Four years, I have waited for years for this moment and it had finally arrived. This is it, my second chance with Max, I cannot screw this up. I had called, we had talked and it had been epic. Now, staring into the mirror I realised that this was my first date with the new Max. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she was a woman. A beautiful woman who had my heart reeling the moment I had heard her laugh.

I asked her to meet me for dinner. I wanted to know everything that had been going on in her life since she left four years ago. She left to go onto bigger and better things, and I seriously hoped that she had done that. This was Max though, she wouldn't have wasted these past four years, she would have made the most out of every experience, every opportunity.

Nodding at my reflection I checked my watch. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the time, did I really spend two hours getting ready? When did I turn into such a girl? Shaking my head I left the bathroom, headed down the stairs, and grabbed my phone and car keys before leaving the house. I decided against a jacket as the mid-July evening sun would be a heat enough.

Hopping into my car and reversing out of the driveway I began to drive to where Max had been hiding for the past year. She told me over the phone how she had snuck away off her families radar in an attempt to finish the final draft of her novel. She had grown tired of their constant questions and decided to live on her own for a while, renting an apartment in the city. Something told me that that is what she always wanted, to escape from their constant scrutiny, but Max would never voice that out loud.

After the never-ending drive, I pulled up outside the restaurant I had arranged to meet Max at. I checked my watch and saw that I was almost half an hour early. Sighing I noticed a small florist that was still open. Dashing out of my car, I knew it would probably be closing soon. I jogged to the shop entrance and pushed open the door. Hearing the cheery ding I walked up the counter where a young girl stood. She couldn't have been more than fifteen as she sat at the counter and filled her nails.

"Hi, I need some flowers," I said awkwardly as I watched the teenager who still hadn't looked up at me.

"Well you certainly have come to the right place," she sighed sarcastically and looked up with a bored expression. "First date?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," she nodded putting down her nail file and hopped out from behind the counter. I was surprised to see how small she was as I followed her to a section of the store.

"Does she like sunflowers?" she asked me as she picked some out of a black plastic tub. Turning she saw my obvious clueless expression. "Well she better," the girl mumbled under her breath as she took a handful before proceeding back to the desk.

Placing the flowers on some fancy paper she cut of the end of the stems before wrapping them up and putting a rubber band around the bottom. She thrust the flowers to me before turning back to the cash register. When the young girl told me the price I found myself fumbling with my wallet, rushing to pay her. Desperate to get away from her unimpressed gaze I left the store not even bothering with my change.

* * *

Heading inside the restaurant I knew that this was the perfect place to meet up with Max again. She had picked the venue as I had no idea where was good here in the city Max had been hiding in for so long. Reciting my name I was guided to a table placed right in the centre of the restaurant. I couldn't help but sigh from the lack of privacy but then it dawned on me, Max and I no longer had to hide our relationship. Nobody in this city knew of our past and nobody cared about our age differences. Finally, we were just Max and Fang.

Four years I have waited for this moment, and now that it is here I was nervous beyond belief. My hands were sweating and I couldn't stop fidgeting. Max hadn't even arrived yet and I was already as nervous as school boy. What am I going to be like in her presence if I get this nervous just thinking about her?

The room didn't go still, and the chatter from the other customers didn't suddenly hush their conversations. But when Max's eyes met mine I couldn't help my mouth from hanging open slightly by the sight of her. Looking right back at me, Max flashed her million dollar smile as she spread her arms slightly and laughed. She stood there in a flowing navy dress that ended just above her knee, her hair was flawless and the little makeup she was wearing was without a doubt unnecessary. Max would be beautiful with mud spread across her face.

Standing up I smiled, genuinely smiled, as she made her way towards our table. Stuttering I failed miserably at finding the appropriate words to describe how amazing she looked.

"Whoa," I settled for, this caused a blush to form on Max's cheeks with only increased as I laughed in slight disbelief at how incredible it was to be here with her.

"For an English teacher you sure seem to be having trouble speaking the language," Max laughed with me as she sat down in her chair. Shaking my head I ran my hand through my hair.

"It's just-you look, whoa," was all I could manage again. Her laugh was like bells in perfect harmony. Handing over the flowers I saw her eyes light up. "These are for you,"

"How did you know sunflowers were my favourite?" she asked me with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged smiling at her.

A waiter came and took our drinks orders as he gave us each a menu. Max and I didn't even look at the food options as we were too engrossed in catching up.

"So I didn't go to college in the end," Max sighed slightly toying with her fork. "I've taken a lot of classes, but for the last couple of years I've just been working on my book and working," she shrugged her shoulders. My eyes followed her perfectly natural hair as it fell off her shoulder and over the front of her chest.

"Where have you been working?" I asked her, dying to find out more.

"Waitressing mainly, the hours suck but the tips are good, most of the time," she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "But then again, I'm only twenty two, so waitressing is merely just to pay the bills," she nodded her head.

The waiter arrived requesting our orders and both Max and I had to hastily consult the menu before saying in sync the first option there. Laughing we handed back our menus and continued our conversation.

"You know how anal my Mom can be, always wanting to know where I am, but she eased up eventually when I convinced her that my book just wasn't going to get finished if she continuously wanted to video chat," Max explained as she took a sip of her drink. "So I live with my roommate, Jenny, she's the one that got me the waitressing gig," Max smiled at me. "She's pretty dirty minded, I have to say," Max shook her head, obviously thinking of her friend.

"Perfect match for Iggy then?" I asked with a laugh.

"Speaking of, how is he?" Max asked sitting forward slightly.

"Iggy is good, still shooting around in his cop car like he owns the place," I shrug my shoulders, then paused not sure if Max was aware of the information I was about to share. "He broke things off with Nudge just after graduation," I told her.

Max didn't seem surprised or shocked, she was practically void of all emotion at the mention of Nudge's name.

"You guys ever resolve your differences?" I asked though I had a feeling I already knew the answer. Max shook her head with a sombre expression on her face.

"If she valued our relationship she would have apologised for the way she acted," Max shrugged her shoulders her eyes wandering around the restaurant. "Some relationships aren't worth rekindling," she looked at me before continuing "and some are," she gave me a warm smile and I felt my heart flutter slightly.

The food came and Max and I dug into whatever expensive gourmet dish we had ordered. Talking and laughing through three courses, about an hour later I was leading Max out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me split the bill," Max remarked as she held her sunflowers close to her chest. After a slightly heated debate with an awkward waiter as a witness I had eventually gotten Max to cave and let me pay for the evening.

"It is mandatory for a guy to pay the bill on a first date," I told her as we walked down the street to where Max's car was parked.

"Technically," Max smirked after a pause "this is our second," she looked up at me and I couldn't help my mind from wandering back to that amazing evening we had spent under the stars. Max must have been reading my mind. "That was a pretty incredible first date,"

"And that was a pretty incredible second,"

* * *

**So I've been dying to post this! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah, you guys are so freaking incredible! So much love for the first chapter, I was blown away! Like oh my gosh! So this morning I woke up at about half nine, which I think would be about half four for America? I'm not really sure, and anyways I was waiting for an update from my favourite Wattpad author who said she was updating yesterday…she didn't, and now I know how you guys feel when I don't get a chance to update, you know when reality just gets in the way! And it's a pretty shit feeling, just waiting for a chapter. So! I have decided that no matter what I am going to update quickly, I will post often, at least once a week and there will be no more of this 'two years to finish a book' rubbish! **

**So on with the chapter!**

**Kiss me by Lucy Hale is just so unbelievably perfect, I mean, whoa! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Fang's POV**

"I can't believe you didn't cry," Max declared allowing her arms fall heavily down by her sides. We had just exited the movie theatre and Max had been a blubbering mess.

"Well one of them was going to die eventually," I defended myself wearing a slight smirk at how entertaining Max was when she was angry.

"In one of the most romantic and heart-breaking movies of the year, you didn't even shed a tear," Max poked me in the chest playfully. "You have a heart of stone," she concluded with a smile on her face. "Have you _ever_ cried during a movie?" she continued.

"Once," I admitted, she looked up at me with curious eyes, "_I am Legend_," I told her seriously. Max placed her arm in front of me to stop us from walking. She turned to me slowly with a look of complete disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" She raised an eyebrow and I suddenly felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Samantha didn't deserve her fate," I defended myself and I saw Max silently agree with my statement. As we began to walk again I continued. "And I did choke up a bit watching _Marley and Me_,"

"Aw," Max laughed wrapping an arm around my waist "well I'm glad because I refuse to have a boyfriend who isn't in-touch with his sensitive side," she laughed and relaxed into my side as I slung an arm over her shoulders, holding her close. _Boyfriend_, I could get used to hearing her say that.

We walked the streets until we made our way to my car. I had picked Max up at her apartment before we had headed to the movies. Getting in and putting the keys in the ignition I drove the short drive to Max's place. Her roommate was out of town for the weekend visiting family. Receiving the odd direction from Max we eventually pulled up outside her apartment complex.

Stopping the car we sat in silence for a moment, neither of us wanting the date to end. This had been our third date since meeting up again and after each one I felt a hole in my chest every time I had to drive home. With each trip away I felt the hole getting bigger.

Realising I was still gripping the wheel I let it go and placed my hands in my thighs, looking over at Max. She was looking back at me with an un-sure expression on her face. Max looked slightly awkward as we sat in my car. She made no move to get out and we sat in silence.

"I usually wait until the fourth date before I invite a guy inside," Max ducked her head as she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But then again," she looked over at me and I could see the conflict in her eyes. "This is technically the fourth date," and she laughed humourlessly in an attempt to lessen the tension in the car that was quickly escalating.

Looking down at her hands I knew instantly what Max was feeling. Despite our history, ignoring the fact that even after three dates I was ready to pick up right where we left off, Max wasn't ready. I almost smiled at how desperately she was trying to prevent my feelings from getting hurt. So I gave her a second option.

"How about I walk you to the door?" Relief flooded Max's face instantly and I couldn't help but break into a smile just as she did.

I unfastened my seat belt and got out of the car. Rounding the front quickly I opened Max's door for her. Blushing slightly as she passed me it was impossible to prevent the small smirk I felt playing on my lips. Placing my hand on the small of her back I led Max up the small path to her apartment entrance.

"Thankyou for dinner," Max turned to me as we stood in front of the closed door. "And even though I was the only one who cried, I really enjoyed the movie," she smiled at me, she noticed how close we were standing to one another but she made no move to step back. Cautiously I let my fingers touch against hers, before slowly lacing our fingers together.

Looking down at our entwined hands, Max's breathing hitched slightly. My free hand went under her chin and using one finger I raised her chin so she was looking at me. Her gaze met my eyes and I saw the caution in them, the fear that came with not knowing how to react. In that moment any walls that I had up, every door I kept bolted shut, opened up for Max in that moment, so that she could see in my eyes that she should never be afraid with me.

I inched closer as Max watched my lips with wide eyes. She made no attempt to increase or decrease the distance between us. She was frozen. Moving closer again I heard her breathing quicken its pace, it was as if she was gasping for air, but she remained still. With my lips almost tracing hers I felt her palms begin to clam up, but this only made me want to pull her closer, to wrap my arms around her and whisper into her ear that everything would be okay.

But I didn't. Closing the distance between us I lightly placed my lips against hers and I was suddenly transported back to four years ago. When every kiss could be our last, every moment together was sacred because God knows we had so little time together. But now, we had all the time in the world to be together, to have those good morning and night kisses, to hold hands and not have to worry about being seen by anybody.

Moving away from Max's warm lips I saw her eyes closed and wondered if she was thinking the same things I was. Was she reliving the past or looking forward to the future? Whatever way you looked at it, our relationship was complicated, it was messy, but it was perfect as long as I had Max. As long as she was mine and I was hers, nothing could get in our way.

Opening her lust-filled eyes I felt mine darken with a new sense of need. I pushed that feeling away. When Max was ready to let me in then she would, for now I just had to wait but I knew it would be worth it. Max was worth anything.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I told her, not wanting to let go of her warm hand, my free one found her second. Resting her forehead against mine she smiled with her eyes shutting again. She didn't want this moment to end.

"Okay," she mumbled. Reluctantly she let my hands go as I headed down the pathway towards the car. Sliding in and turning on the engine I saw Max leaning against the door, her cheeks pink and one hand on her chest. She looked breath-takingly beautiful as she stood there smiling at me. She waved one last time before turning to go inside.

One day I will no longer have to drive hours to see her. Max wasn't going to leave her life here, that was out of the question. She didn't belong in a small town, she wasn't a small town girl. Max had big dreams and she was finally living them, and I knew that somehow, I fitted in with her big picture. If I didn't, she wouldn't have bothered re-connecting with me. For now though, I didn't mind waiting.

* * *

**Follow me on Wattpad! LivenLifeUp **

**This chapter may seem short, but its early days yet! Review and let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why God, why does Summer have to be over? I know this chapter took me a while to post but I've been working for the last couple of weeks and for once updating wasn't on my mind! Apologies for that but now that school is back I'll be able to quickly settle into a proper updating schedule! I promise.  
Also the weirdest thing happened to me today. I was at training after school (field hockey) and my math teacher who takes boys field hockey called me off the pitch and started grilling me on why I haven't been in class…I've been in every class we've had this week and yet he was convinced I was skipping…I basically had to recite to him everything we have done in class this week…it took me ages! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

"So, did you get any last night?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at an alarmingly fast rate. I give him a dry look before dropping a loaf of bread into the shopping cart. Iggy stretches an arm across me and throws a packet of cookies in the cart also. Rolling my eyes I answered him.

"It's not like that man," I explain to him with a sigh for at least the fourth time since my date with Max last night. After that mind-melting kiss I hadn't been able to get Max off my mind since. I fell asleep thinking about her soft lips and woke up missing the warm feeling of my hands wrapped around hers. As soon as I had voiced this to Iggy, he has an endless supply of sexual innuendos he is continuously testing on me. I am beginning to lose my patience with him.

"Come on Fang, what happened to the two horny teenagers from four years ago?" Iggy jumped in front of the cart and placed both his hands in the end to stop it. Glaring at him I pulled the cart back and continued moving down the aisle. "Okay, teenager and young adult," he said from behind me.

I stopped abruptly and spun to face him.

"Are you trying to make me punch you?" I asked him, no humour in my voice at all. Iggy stopped walking and looked at me confused.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" he smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You, you're pissing me off with all these sexual innuendos about me and Max," I glare at him as Iggy smirks at me arrogantly, "so knock it off," I speak my final word on the topic and turn back around to continue doing the groceries leaving Iggy on his own.

As I stand at the checkout, I place my items on the conveyer belt as a flirty cashier attempts to catch my eye as she serves the customers in front of me. Ignoring her I keep my head down as I get my wallet out my back pocket. As the line clears ahead of me I step up and take the plastic bags from the cashier as she bats her eyes ridiculously pushing her breasts together slightly in an attempt to look more attractive. _It isn't working honey._

As she begins to sense my disinterest she pouts and with a huff tells me the total. As I get my card out of my wallet Iggy's frantic calling causes me to stop instantly and look up alarmed. I watch as Iggy barrels down the aisle and pushes past the other customers in line behind me.

"Almost forgot these bad boys," Iggy pants and slams a box of condoms on the belt startling the cashier and causing me to glare venomously at my best friend. "Don't worry, I know you won't be using them," That's when I punched him.

* * *

"Hey,"

"Hey," one word and already my palms are sweating and my stomach is leaping like an Olympic gymnast. Never before have I met a girl who can make me so nervous with just the sound of her voice, the sight of her name appearing on my screen. If Iggy were here he would already have pointed out the idiotic love-struck grin that is refusing the leave my face.

I lie back on my bed and hold the phone close tome ear. "Are you working tonight?" I ask her, praying that she would have the night off and our conversation could last, hopefully, well into the night. We have done that on more than one occasion.

"Unfortunately," she sighs heavily. It is clear as day that Max despises her job at the diner. Frequently she is ranting on about ignorant customers and her ass-wipe of a manager. Max never gets the good shifts. She is always on the slow night which means the tips are never great. Three months she has been working at the diner and not once has she worked a Saturday night.

Today is only Wednesday.

"Can you call me tonight because I have to head out now," Max says in a small voice. She doesn't want to end the conversation and neither do I, but she has to work so I give in and reluctantly hang up after biding her goodnight.

I drop my phone on the bed beside me and sigh as I look around my room. Another month before school starts back up again. For a young guy in a town of old people, there really isn't very much to do. Not much except wait to call his girl.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Look, I appreciate that long-distance is hard but seriously, hearing you giggling into your phone 'till 3AM better not become a regular thing," Ali regards me with her hands on her hips as I walk into the diner Thursday afternoon. Her apron is tied tightly, emphasizing her petite waist, her lips pursed slightly as she takes in my well-rested appearance.

"I need my beauty sleep too girl," She grins at me and I know she isn't really mad. I had completely forgotten that Ali was on the early morning shift, if I had remembered I would have switched to texting with Fang until all hours of the night.

"I'm so sorry Ali, I didn't even thing about the time," I explain as I head behind the counter and reach for my apron.

"So when can I finally meet lover-boy?" Ali winks at me as she takes off her apron. Our schedules rarely over-lap so whenever I arrive she goes home. I ignore her suggestive wink as I search for my notepad.

"I'm not sure when he's coming over next," I shrug at the truth. Fang has yet to call me with details of his next trip to visit him. I would travel the miles to see him, but I wouldn't want to risk somebody seeing us together, just not while my mother and Dylan are still in the dark about my re-kindled relationship with Fang.

"Come on Max, your first boyfriend since I've known you and you won't let me meet him!" Ali pouts at me and places her arm over the gap in the counter, blocking my exit.

"Max has a boyfriend?" Gina, another waitress who I rarely talk to, asks with surprise as she dumps some dirty dishes into the kitchen beside us, ducking beneath Ali's outstretched arm.

"He's not really my boyfriend," I explain for what seems like the millionth time. Ali rolls her eyes and begins to fill Gina in.

"You see, back in high school they used to date but then they broke up and Max moved out here, and now they've found each other again," Ali mocks my romantic reality. I would have been mad it it was anyone but Ali. I can never stay mad at her for long anyways.

"Oh, an ex is never a good idea Max," Gina scolds me as she ducks under Ali's arm and continues doing her job, which is exactly what I should be doing.

"It's not like that," I mutter exasperated. I glare at Ali knowing that she has inflicted upon mea night of relationship lectured from none-other that Little Miss Bed Hopper. "Thanks for that," I mumble sarcastically at Ali. She smiles smugly at me in return.

I look out at the diner and see the usual, half empty and the few seats in use are occupied by the regulars who always order the same thing, just your typical Thursday night.

"It's just the usual," Ali sighs as she swings her bag over her shoulder but something stops her. I watch as her eyes double and her mouth opens slightly. "Okay either I'm going crazy or a super-hot guy just walked in," Ali squeals excitedly. I follow her line of sight and see exactly who she's referring to.

When his eyes meet mine he relaxes from his tense stance and waves at me, showing off movie-star teeth. I laugh and beckon him over.

"That's the boyfriend?" Ali asks, any sense of mocking completely gone from her tone. I smile smugly at her.

"Nope," I say popping the p "that's the brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to convince the bae you'd beat his ass in FIFA, like, what?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So Maxie, this is what you've been up to," Dylan muses, leaning back into his chair sipping his coffee. I watch as he looks around the diner unimpressed.

"Shut up, it pays the bills," I kick his shins beneath the table and he smirks at me. "Before you ask I have been writing," Dylan raises his eyebrows waiting for me to elaborate. "And the final draft is being reviewed by a publisher as we speak," Dylan's face lights up like a Christmas tree and I can't help but laugh as he leaps out of his chair, pulling me up and into his arms.

"Max, that is so incredible," he holds me at arms-length and smiles down at me. "I'm so proud of my baby sister," he squeezes me tightly. Shoving him off, I glare up at him jokingly.

"Three minutes big bro," I point a warming finger in his face and I watch as his smile seems to get wider. Dylan looked off into the distance and placed a hand on his chest.

"And what a glorious three minutes those were," he chuckled before sitting back down to his coffee.

Different people have different reactions to college, some find out what they're truly good at and others discover a whole new personality in themselves that just didn't exist during high school. Dylan was one of those people. He was still a jackass who spent his life checking up on me, which gets pretty annoying pretty fast, but he has taken a lighter-hearted approach to it, and that is through jokes that are not funny and puns that should only be found on the back of cereal boxes. But being the supportive twin sister that I am I keep my mouth shut and laugh along with him.

It was hard for Dylan when he left for college because he no longer had to be the man of the house. He was able to let loose and not have the constant nagging in the back of his mind wondering if someone had locked the back door, or if someone had remembered to pay the bill lying on the counter. Dylan spent the first six months of freshman year calling home every night to make sure Mom was okay. But soon after that he realised that our mother was an adult and was able to take care of herself, so he eased up pretty quick.

"How's the job-hunting?" I ask warily. Dylan may have been a god on the football field in high school, but college football really wasn't his calling. He was benched for almost every game in freshman year and what little game time he got was far from impressive. Besides, football was never really the dream for him anyways. But his degree in business management was said to be a good plan B, Dylan is still waiting to find the benefits.

"Not good Maxie, not good," he sighed as he looked down at the coffee mug he held tightly in his hands.

Reaching over I placed a re-assuring hand on his arm. He didn't look up so it was clear that this was not the conversation he wanted to be having.

"Enough of that," He looked up and smiled at me, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "So what guys to I have to beat up here?" he winked at me, and suddenly the light-hearted Dylan was back.

Chuckling awkwardly I sat back in my seat and take a sip of my water.

"So there is a guy?" Dylan questions me, his eyebrow raised and his coffee mug hanging in the air. I lock eyes with him and will myself not to blush. But when the smirk begins to form on Dylan's lip, I can feel the redness quickly creeping in and taking over my entire face.

"No, there is no guy," I laugh embarrassed and place my head in my hands. Dylan laughs loudly and places his mug on the table.

"Max, spill or I'm telling Mom you have a boyfriend," Dylan threatens with a huge smile on his face. Now don't be misled by Dylan's reaction, he is in no way happy that I have or have not found a guy, he is simply looking for fresh meat to abuse and tease me relentlessly about.

"It's really nothing," I tell him, finally looking up at meeting his childish expression. My mind immediately flashes to that day at Fang's house, how mad Dylan was and how that almost destroyed my relationship with the two most important men in my life.

How would Dylan react to my rekindled romance with Fang? Would he support it? I can hardly see how he would. He is still convinced that Fang took advantage of the whole situation, when in reality, it was a joint effort. But when Dylan has his mind set on something, it is next to impossible to change his opinion.

"So this is just casual?" Dylan asked sceptically. I can see the disapproving look in his eye. I felt like a rope was being placed around my neck the longer Dylan looked at me. Could I tell him about Fang, or would his possibly violent reaction be welcome to consideration of the idea? My mind was going a thousand miles a second as I thought out all the possible outcomes. I decided to play it safe.

"Not casual as such, just nothing is official.." I trailed off begging something to come up so the conversation would change.

"It's not official.." Dylan pushed me to continue my statement.

"Yet," I sighed. Would Fang and I one day be official, probably yes, but not yet. Dylan seemed satisfied with my answer as he sat back and placed his arm over the back of the seat beside him.

"Well I can't wait to meet to poor guy," Dylan chuckled at my reaction.

"Dylan, I am a pleasure to be around, any guy I choose should be honoured," I faked hurt and placed a hand on my heart. I laughed a long with Dylan. As his laughter died down he shook his head, sipping his coffee and we were left in an almost awkward silence.

* * *

**I know it's short, but longer ones to come I promise.**

**Ps, I'm feeling sooo much better now, it is unbelievable how a couple weeks of just rest can make a difference. My heart is fine thank god so thumbs up this story will be updated more frequently!**


End file.
